Everybody's Looking For Their Soul
by ASimpleTripp
Summary: Sam, Dean and Baya Winchester are trying to get back to how they were before but Meg shows with some news that will change everything that much more. Then Baya finds out something more about Megs news and she knows that she and her brothers are in danger.
1. 1 Meg

**This story begins from the episode, Caged Heat, the newest one to date. I've always thought that Supernatural should have added a little sister that they had to take care of as well. I know this chapter is short but that's just to get a fanbase going. I'm to change the story up some as well. I promise it'll get better. :) **

**

* * *

**_Meg_

CHAPTER 1

It had been a long day of searching for information on Sam's soul and Dean and Baya were exhausted. Sam split to the library while Baya and Dean went to the fireplace where there was a couch and sleeping bad laid out in the abandoned hut someone had once called a home. Sam hadn't slept since his soul was taken from him a little more than a year ago so all he seemed to do was study quietly on how to get his soul back. Baya and Dean never really could sleep long anyway, a lot of times because Baya would wake up screaming from a night terror, therefore waking up Dean too. Someone had to calm her down.

As soon as dean poured himself a glass of whiskey and took a sip, he heard a thud from the library. Baya stood up from the couch she had just sat on, looking at Dean.

"Sam ?" Dean called calmly at first. He didn't respond.

"Sam ?" Baya then called a little more worried. They both looked at each other after he didn't respond the second time and they both pulled out their guns, making their way slowly to the room where Sam would study while they slept.

Dean was ahead of Baya, not because she was scared but because Dean wouldn't have it any other way. No way would he ever let his 17 year old baby sister be in line first to get hurt. Dean saw Sam laid out on the floor unconscious. Baya gasped, forgetting about safety and ran ahead of Dean to get to Sam. Dean tried to catch her arm but was hit in the hit from behind before he could. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was his baby sister being snatched up from behind and the last thing he heard before he blacked out, was her muffled scream.


	2. 2 So much confusion, So little time

**I changed up the story so all of the people who had read this before the change, I apologize but I really think you guys will like this more. :)**

**P.S (I kept the first chapter the exact same.)**

**-Jax**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ****2 **_So much confusion, So little time_

Dean finally regained conscientious, followed by a killer headache. He opened his eyes to Sammy tied up in front of him and Baya being held by some guy he had never seen before. He was bald and had dark eyes. Baya was so petite and tiny that anyone bigger than her could hold her back easily. Her green eyes were wide with fear like they usually were and every time she struggled, the man would squeeze her tighter, causing her to whimper. Dean guessed by his strength that he was more than human, but then again, most things they came in contact with were. Dean couldn't wait to get his hands on him.

"What's going on ?" He asked Sammy, pissed.

"Just an old friend." He answered looking past him. A petite girl with dark brown curly hair walked passed him and laughed.

"Meg." Dean snorted.

"I'm glad you're finally awake so we can play." Meg told him deviously.

"Yeah, Yeah, what do you want ?" Dean asked frustrated.

"I want to know where your boss, Crowley is." She demanded.

"Our boss ? Wait you think that we are working for Crowley. You crazy bitch." Dean chuckled.

"What is so funny about me thinking that ?" She asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"Because we are against him !" Dean answered, annoyed with her stupidity.

"Well, we saw you working with him a couple of times now."

"Why would you think we were working with him ?" Dean said rhetorically rolling his eyes. "Just because somebody decides to make your life that much more annoying by decided to make a visit doesn't mean that they are working together." Dean scoffed. "What did you want with him anyway ?" Dean asked.

"We need to talk with him."

"About what ?" Sam asked.

"Lilith." She answered, cocking her head to the side.

"Lilith is dead." Baya told her confused.

"Yeah well… she was dead." She informed us.

"Its not possible for her to be alive." Baya told her, not doubting what she knew.

"She will though. We just need to find the girl that will bring her back and then take her to Crowley so we can bring Lilith back." She informed everyone."Why would you do that for her ?" Sam asked confused.

"So she wont kill him."

"That doesn't make any sense. If you don't bring her back…then she kinda cant kill you." Dean told her sarcastically.

"I'm not stupid Dean. You guys need to get your heads out of your asses. Most everyone is trying to find the girl and I figured that if I we found her first and saved Lilith than she would forgive us." She explained leaning against the book shelf.

"Why does anybody care to bring Lilith back ?" Sam asked, clearly interested in this conversation.

"She's died knowing something very vital to the existence of the Earth and everyone on it." The look on her face told them that she was clearly pleased with being the first ones to tell them all of this.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and I would love to know what you guys think of the change !**

**-Jax**


End file.
